


No Limit

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You are a very powerful force user coming from a planet with no history of force users and because of that people have mocked you or only used you for power. Poe has a huge crush on you, you are Leia’s assistant and nobody is aware of your power.





	No Limit

**Author's Note:**

> You’re super powerful like better and stronger than all the rest. You are a pro at lightsabering and force using. You’ve got a sweet af double ended lightsaber like Darth Maul’s. It’s red because I say it’s red. I’ll make up Star Wars stuff if I want to. Poe is a sweet adorable nerd.

“I need you to take these reports to commander Dameron. He should be in his office by now.” Leia smiled at you as she handed you some files. They looked heavy but you were used to dealing with files like this so it was no problem. Plus it helped that you used the force to carry them for you when nobody was looking. Forget ultimate power over the galaxy or peace and prosperity, this is what the force should really be used for. You headed towards the commander’s office, humming to yourself.

* * *

Poe Dameron was walking back to his office when he heard your footsteps. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and he ran down the hallway. Just like the cool, chill and professional military man he was, Poe dived into his office just as you turned the corner. Poe checked his hair and straightened out his uniform he liked to look his best for you. He knew he should tell you how he felt about you but you were so shy and barely spoke to him. Poe wanted for you and him to be friends and hopefully, be more someday. He frowned when he noticed his hair just wouldn’t stay still and it was a mess. He leapt to his chair and sat down when he heard you knock on the door.

“It’s open.” Poe was a little out of breath but he managed to hide it. When you entered his office a huge grin broke out on his face. Something about you made his day just that much better. He loved his friends, his droid and his ship but he just might love you the most.

“Uh…hi commander. The general wants you to look over and sign these reports. She uh… um… would like it if you would do that now.” Usually you would feel uncomfortable but something about Poe made you relax. You were still a little nervous but you felt safe. You handed the reports over to Poe and your hand brushed his. You both started to blush and Poe cleared his throat.

“Hello Y/N and please call me Poe. Why don’t you sit down?” Poe got up and brought a chair over for you and you sat down. He went back to his desk and got to work on the reports.

* * *

To you the silence was nice, to Poe it was deafening. He wanted to hear your voice.

“So Y/N how do you like working for the general?” Poe asked you.

“I love it. I’m invisible to pretty much everyone and the work actually makes me happy, even if it is tiring.” You said with a smile on your face. Being the general’s assistant was a lot but you enjoyed it and the fact that nobody noticed you made you happy, if sometimes a little lonely. It was still better than people using you.

“You’re not invisible to me.” Poe muttered. He didn’t like the way you were talking. He wanted the entire galaxy to see you, how beautiful you are and how funny you are. How perfect you were.

“Did you say something comman- I mean Poe?” Poe shook his head and didn’t take his eyes off the reports.

* * *

After Poe finished the reports he picked them up and handed them over to you.  You didn’t notice but Poe’s hands were shaking, not a lot only just because he couldn’t control his own movements when you were nearby. Poe was clumsy but near you he’d trip over air. Maybe this is why he’s a great pilot, he’s better off the ground. 

“Y/N? I was….uh…. was….. wondering if you’d…..”

Before he could finish his sentence the reports slipped out of Poe’s hands and before he could react they were suddenly frozen in mid-air. He looked up to see your hand outstretched. You moved quickly, grabbing them all and making sure none of them were out of order. Satisfied, you tried to run out of the room but Poe had grabbed your arm.

“Did you do that? Did you use the force then?” You looked at the floor not wanting to see the anger or judgment he would have.

“Holy kriff Y/N! That’s really cool!!” Poe practically yelled. Wait what?

“You…you aren’t mad?” Poe laughed at your question. Mad, why would he be mad? This was cool.

“Of course not. That was really great. How long have you been able to do that? Have you always used the force? Do you have a lightsaber? What does it look like? Can I see it!” You couldn’t help but let a smile grow across your face. You’d never got a reaction like this.

“Poe please don’t tell anyone, it’s not something I want people to know about.”

He reluctantly agreed but if you felt comfortable with it then he was ok with it as well.

“Y/N, let’s go take these reports back to the general and then we go get some food.” You nodded and you both left his office.

* * *

“So this is your lightsaber?” Poe had convinced you to let him see the lightsaber first before going to the cafeteria and you were both stood in your room.

“Yeah and it’s double-ended so be careful.” You shuffled your feet and clasped your hands together. “It’s also… red.”

Poe looked up at you. “Why is it red?”

“I don’t know actually. I barely know anything about lightsabers but when I made it, it just turned out that way. I like red it’s a nice colour.” You were getting nervous now. What would he think of you? This was a bad idea.

Poe noticed you were looking a bit pale and he moved towards you. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you.

“Hey hey it’s ok I’m not judging you or anything, i’ve just never seen one like it before.” You didn’t say anything, choosing to hug him back.

“Now let’s go get that food I promised you.”


End file.
